Nurse's Office
by Kuro.Kitsune19
Summary: KakaxFemNaru story. AU - High School setting. Ever since Kakashi joined the school and became the nurse he has been eyeing Naruko. But unnoticed by him so has she. Will the quiet stares be enough for the two or will more occur? Find out!


This month so far sucks, first I'm basically grounded on the weekends and can't hangout with my friends; then my computer system fries… Ugh! On top of that I had just finished putting all my Halloween pics together in a folder and they got lost from this stupid problem, all 200 of them! T^T So now I'm using my dad's laptop that I can only use for word documents to write tons of oneshots because I have nothing else to do… TT^TT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if so a majority of the female characters would have magically disappeared. Haha no offence to people that like them, but they all really annoy me for some reason.

**Nurse's Office**

A ringing of a bell echoed through the hallways of Konoha Private High School, signaling the beginning of lunch. A blonde was seen rushing through the hallway, hoping to get through before the hall was packed. Soon she skidded to a halt in front of a door with an infirmary sign hanging from above it.

She was dressed in the usual uniform; a tight black button up shirt, a red plaid mini skirt, black thigh high socks and shoes, and a red tie. Her buttercup blond hair reached the small of her back and framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Ocean blue eyes stared nervously at the door as her full pink lips tightened.

The girl took a deep breath before slamming the door open, "Hey Kakashi!" she screamed making her way into the room with a large smile.

"How many times have I told you Naruko its Kakashi-sensei."

Naruko smirked and looked at the elder male, he was the school nurse. He was about 6 feet 5 inches and very well built for just sitting on his butt all day. His lower part of his face was always covered with a doctor's mask and had a vertical line running over his left eye said eye was blood red while the other was onyx. Silver hair stood defying gravity, a couple strands covering his left eye. Kakashi was dressed in a black dress up shirt, pants, and shoes, with a traditional white doctor's jacket.

"Your not one of the teachers that attempts to teach me so you're not a sensei to me," Naruko stated slyly, while snagging the seat next to his desk.

Kakashi grumbled about annoying blonds that never show respect before he went back to reading a small orange book.

This is what everyday was like for them since Kakashi had joined the school two years ago. Naruko had been his first serious patient.

That day was Naruko's first day of sophomore year; she got into a fight against the leader of the school, Neji. In the end Naruko kicked his ass but she ended up getting the worst wounds between the two, so she was sent to the nurse's office for treatment. It happened to be Kakashi's first day and so far his patients had all been girls that wanted to ogle at him, being the 22 year old he was caught all the high school girls' attention.

When Naruko had first gone to see him he thought it was just some girl that was here for no reason until her homeroom teacher at the time started yelling at her while he was bandaging up her wounds. For the next couple of weeks Naruko would end up in the nurse's office because of her fighting, so as he talked to her and got to know her he realized she was different from the others.

So now 2 years later Naruko stopped fighting and ended up just visiting Kakashi during lunch to talk to him. Over time they both had ended up falling for the other but never said a word of it, just watching the other from the corner of their eyes.

After sitting in the nurse's office and talking to Kakashi through out lunch Naruko went off to PE. Today's unit was soccer one of her favorites.

The soccer game was rough being one of the wicked competitive classes everyone was going for the win. It was tied up and the clock was ticking toward the end of the game. Naruko had the ball and was sprinting down the field when one of the guys in her class slid to get the ball but ended up hitting her ankle. She swiftly fell holding her ankle. The teacher instructed one of the girls to bring her to the changing rooms then the nurse.

Naruko quickly changed without a hitch so she told the girl to go back to class and that she could get there herself. Soon Naruko found her way to Kakashi's office and opened the door letting herself in.

"Is it an emergency, cause I'm kind of busy," declared Kakashi, who had yet to turn around and away from his book.

"Someone could be dying and you wouldn't even give them a second glance," said Naruko as she hopped into the room to one of the beds half hidden behind a curtain.

Kakashi spun around in his chair and noticed Naruko hop to the closest bed then sit down. He put down his book and went to Naruko's side in concern.

"What happen?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her while taking off her right shoe and sock to get a better look.

"Rough soccer game, someone tripped me no big deal."

As Kakashi examined her ankle the room went silent. He then stood up and went to his shelf on the other side of the room and grabbed and ace bandage. Once he knelt back down he slowly and gently started to wrap up her ankle. Naruko's heart started to beat faster and a blush spread across her cheeks as she watched him.

While Kakashi wrapped up Naruko's ankle he started to admire her body out of the corner of his eye. She looked like a goddess. The lights made it look like she had a halo around her golden head of hair; her cerulean eyes watching him intensely with blossoming pink spreading across her face in a lovely blush. The black uniform shirt hugged her large chest and her skirt riding up her milky thighs; as his hand held her leg up for his other hand to bandage her up he noticed how soft her skin was.

Kakashi gently placed her foot down once he finished before looking up into her eyes. Naruko's blush darkened from his lustful gaze. Slowly Kakashi stood up and towered over Naruko. He leaned down placing one hand behind her head entwining his fingers in her hair while his other hand took of his doctor's mask. A gasp escaped the blonde's lips before they were covered by Kakashi's.

Naruko at first was shocked before she closed her eyes and kissed him back with equal intensity. Kakashi's arms wrapped around Naruko's waist as he hoisted her farther up onto the bed so her head lay on the pillow, while one of Naruko's hands entangled with his silver hair and her other lay against his square jaw. The elder of the two soon swiped his tongue across the seam of the girl's lips, who graciously allowed entry. The two tongues battled, searching every crevice they could reach.

Kakashi pulled away from the kiss looking down at the girl that lay before him, he pulled off his doctor's coat dropping it to the ground before pulling Naruko's tie off. He quickly went to her neck sucking on it as moans escaped her swollen lips.

The silverette's hands started to unbutton her shirt much to her pleasure as she also started to unbutton his shirt. As soon as both their shirts were off they dropped them on either side of the bed and glanced at each other's chests. Kakashi was salivating and hardening, she was so well endowed, although Naruko wasn't doing any better she could feel herself becoming extremely wet in her nether region just by looking and feeling Karachi's muscular chest, his 8 pack was much appreciated. Leaning down he licked along her collarbone down to her breasts before he hit her black lacy bra, with a quick snap he unhooked it. He then rough grabbed her breasts squeezing them and pinching her perky pink nipples causing her to moan louder then before. Lucky for them the nurse's office was in one of the schools older hallways where rarely people went down.

Kakashi started to suck on one of her nipples while he pinched the other, Naruko held the back of his head trying to bring him closer to her body as she moaned. Her moans just turned Kakashi on one, by now he was so hard his bulge was straining against his now extremely tight pants.

After Kakashi stopped his ministration on her chest he sat up in between her legs, slowly he pulled off her skirt; once off her quickly sat up herself and unzippered his pants causing him to sigh. She tugged off his pants leaving him in his boxers while he was distracted with the feeling of his cock's freedom she shoved him onto his back while she crawled on top of him. It was then he was brought out of his daze, he then groaned at the sight of Naruko in only her panties sitting on his thighs with a sexy smirk across her lips.

"Now it's my turn Kasha," she huskily said making groan again.

Naruko slid his boxers down his hips slowly, torturing him with the unbelievable friction rubbing against his foot long cock. The blonde's smirk grew before she blew onto the tip of his hardened manhood causing him to moan. She then licked the tip and took the head of it into her mouth slowly massaging it with her tongue. Inch by inch she sucked in his cock, the parts she couldn't reach she pumped with her fist while her other hand massaged his balls. Kakashi was unable to hold back deep moaning, his large hand found its way entangled into her hair. Naruko licked the vein that went along the underside of his manhood to his slit licking up any pre-cum that pearled out.

Kakashi pulled Naruko up and deeply kissed her, swapping their positions so she was on bottom. While he distracted her he started rubbing her clit through her panties which in turn made her moan loudly into his mouth. He pulled away from the kiss and watched her flushed face as he slide a finger into her soaking pussy after he had ripped her panties off. Only moans and whimpers could be heard throughout the room as he continued to finger her adding more fingers as minutes passed.

Once four of his fingers were pushed up to the knuckle inside her as she saw stars did he pull out. Naruko whined from the loss of being filled.

"Don't worry you'll be feeling the pleasure again in a second," stated Kakashi as he positioned his thick cock at her entrance.

Naruko nodded. Swiftly Kakashi thrust into her in hopes that the pain would go away faster if he did it in one fowl swoop, he then waited for her to adjust. The blond could barely breathe from the absolute pleasure and pain she was feeling, four fingers weren't even close to how thick his manhood was.

After a minute or two she gave him the okay. He didn't need to be told twice as he thrust into her, she moaned loudly. Kakashi quickly started to pick up speed. Naruko whispered for him to go deeper and harder in between moans which he greatly answered as he roughly thrust into her hitting a bundle of nerves deep inside her hard causing her to see stars.

Unable to take the pleasure much longer Naruko came screaming Kakashi's name. From the heat of her wet channel to the tightness it was ensuing on his cock Kakashi was close to his climax as well. With a few more deep thrusts he too came as she milked him of all his nectar.

Kakashi then pulled out getting a whimper from Naruko before laying next to her pulling her closer to him. Naruko rested her head on his chest as they cuddled in the after glow.

"I love you. I have since I first met you two years ago," Kakashi said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too. And so have I," said Naruko with a cheeky smile as she lifted her head so she was facing him. "Luckily there are only two more months until I graduate, so we'll have to keep this our little secret til then."

Kakashi chuckled, "Luckily. Hey do you wanna go on a date tonight?"

"Yeah!"

Kakashi and Naruko then kissed and laying down to rest a bit longer before they had to go back to the real world.


End file.
